


Timeless

by GreyFeather08



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyFeather08/pseuds/GreyFeather08
Summary: The Lightwood trio appropriate the balcony of Magnus Bane.Warning: Very depressing. It may trigger some people.





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the people who felt something from it.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+people+who+felt+something+from+it.).



> I am in a very dark place. My mental illness took a hold of me. I need to channel it somehow. I am in my post-criss moment. Somethings came to mind and decided to write it.
> 
> English is not my first language. No beta. Not re-reading it.

From the living room of Magnus Bane, you can see the back of three people sitting of different patio chairs looking in front of them.  
Everything seems normal. You may think they are together to chat or gaze at the beautiful scenery of Brooklyn in front of them.

What you don't know, they have been there for 63 hours now.  
If you were that scenery of Brooklyn, this is what you could have seen back.

At the centre, Jace Wayland is sitting with his right foot folded on top of his left thigh. After finishing what's left of his beer, he sets it on the ground beside him and takes a new one from a pack. His face is very red, specially his eyes, nose and lips.

At the right Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, sinked in her chair with her elbows pressed on the arms of it and her hands joined together on top of her stomach. She is sitting with her legs crossed on top of each other.  
Her face, a big mess. Her mascara and eyeliner trickled on it. Sometimes it was dry and something it was not. Her red lipstick did not change though. 

Far left, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, holding a glass of red wine half finished. His left leg set on top of the left arm of his chair and his right on the ground. His face was like Jace is. 

They are definitely bounding in this moment. Somehow. There was nothing on their face that you can read. No emotion. Maybe nonchalance. You can ask Lilith at that moment to send a demon in front of them, they won't move. They will be no reaction whatsoever. In their mind, blankness and timelessness. Timelessness? Does that word exist? Alec will know. 

Time to time, they brain reacts for a millisecond when someone switch on or off the light in a whatever building; or to a bird passing by and stops on a roof somewhere; or an unusual colour somewhere; or the moon or the sun rendered to a certain point between or beside to a certain building. It's in this timelessness, they notice some things they usually don't notice. 

Wondering what happened? Until the 42nd hour, they were crying each one on their own seats. Cried until they couldn't. Until their heads felt like it was going to exploded. Then silence. Then one of them starts sobbing. Then the 2 others follows.

After the first two hours, Magnus entered his loft. Saw them. Snapped his fingers. In front of the trio, appeared a table with boxes of tissues, packs of beers and bottles of red wine. Time to time, he checked on them and refilled the stock. Even covered them from the wind and rain. To a certain point, he texted Clary that he had a eye on them and they needed to be left alone for a while. We all need a Magnus Bane in our lives.

At the 64th hour, Isabelle talks first, "From the inside".

Jace nods. "Knows everything."

"Individual or Individuals?", asks Alec.

A tear fall from Izzy's right eye and takes a deep breath, "Gotta do an autopsy."

Alec and Jace turn their eyes at her.

"Not trusting anybody", she adds while standing up painfully and turns to enter the loft.

"Take Magnus with you." Alec shoots.

"I love you dear brothers. To heaven or hell for Max."

"To heaven or hell sister.", answers the parabatais.

 

They hear a portal closing after a few minutes.

Alec turns to look at Jace.

Sensing the look, he asks: "What?"

"Jace, you look so ugly."

Turns at him, "Alec, you too."

And they go back starting at the horizon.


End file.
